Sir Killalot
Sir Killalot (also less commonly known as Sir K.) is designed to look like a medieval knight with its name being a pun on Lancelot. Sir Killalot is armed with a rotating drill and a hydraulic cutting claw, adapted from the cutting jaws which rescue services normally use to save trapped victims from car wreckages. The hydraulics were adapted and refined to give a much faster cutting speed. Sir Killalot also sported caterpillar tracks instead of wheels. The claw is quite capable of lifting over 100 kg (220 lb) of weight, slicing through armour plating and cutting the axles of opposing robots in two. Sir Killalot was built in less than three months and was introduced to the show in 1999. Its description boasted that it had "no weaknesses", though contestant robots have been seen knocking its armor off and setting it on fire. But unlike the other house robots Sir Killalot was often seen as the 'leader' of the House Robots and would often pick up contestant robots on its pike, spin around with it before dropping it into a pit. Armament Killalot's weapons are lethal. A pair of huge crushing pincers, nicknamed the "jaws of life", very similar to the ones used to rescue people from car wrecks, are mounted on his left arm. On his right arm is a drilling lance, which he usually uses to spear and lift opponents, then pit them. However, he has also been seen to drill with it as well, as Forklift's Revenge (In Series 3) and W.A.S.P. (In Series 6) found out the hard way. Noticeable Appearances *As the leader, Sir Killalot was often the robot that roboteers took their grievances out on. One such instance was Roger Plant's Wheely Big Cheese. Big Cheese had been "grilled" by Killalot over the flame pit in a previous series, and Plant and his team were out for revenge from the start. However, despite the incredible power of Wheely Big Cheese's flipper, they were unable to lift Killalot. Many a roboteer would boast that they could flip Sir Killalot, but in the show's history, no-one ever achieved this. As a result of this, Sir Killalot was the only house robot in the show's history that was never flipped. *In the first Semi-Final of Series 2, during the Trial round of Mortis, Sir Killalot reversed into the pit. *During a battle between Robopig and Napalm in Series 3, Killalot carried Robopig over to the flame pit, but caught fire himself. *Sir Killalot also caught fire in the All-Star Quarter Final between Tornado and Pussycat. *During the House Robot Rebellion of the USA series, Sir Killalot entered the arena to the song Rise of the Valkyries, looking for revenge after Matilda and Shunt had been beaten. He proceded to pick up Silver Box, but just before putting it into the Pit, he lost his balance and Tricerabot came behind him and knocked him over. Sir Killalot was then left trapped next to the Pit until time ran out. *During the Series 7 semi-final of Heat D, during the battle between Gravity and 13 Black, Killalot was lifted up by Gravity's flipper while chasing 13 Black into his CPZ. This is the closest Killalot has come to being flipped. *During the Series 7 Heat I round 1 in a fight with Supernova, Storm 2, Rhino and Mayhem, Storm 2 pushed Supernova into one of Sir Killalot's tracks and it snapped. Trivia *Despite being very large, Sir Killalot is just the second heaviest robot (behind Mr Psycho), weighing about two thirds as much. *Sir Killalot is the only House Robot that has never been flipped, although he has toppled over on several occasions. Category:House Robots